If I Had You
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: HIM/COF fiction, XP! "If I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete." Matt Hardy/Dani Filth. MUSE LOVE POEOPLE. XD! DANATT. :3 Co-written with xxVioletxxRosexx.
1. The Jerks

**Our muses are so dramatic. -_- By our, I mean **_**xxVioletxxRosexx's**_** and my own muses. XD! She's the reason that my Dani muse is currently paired up with her Mattymuse. Anyways…well, we'll tell you the story of how our two muses met and how they gradually fell in love…**

_**Dani: I'm in love? O_O**_

…**Yesh. Anyways…TO ZE FIC. :3**

**Co-written with **_**xxVioletxxRosexx**_**. X3! The song, which I don't own, 'If I Had You" is by Adam Lambert. LAMBERT FTW.**

**_OH = xxVioletxxRosexx does not have anything to associate with ze sex scenes. That'll be meh and mah perverted head. XD!_  
**

**

* * *

**

Title: If I Had You  
Rated: +18 – language; sex; violence; MALE PREGNANCY (Dani, XD!)  
Summary: If I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete. Matt Hardy/Dani Filth. MUSE LOVE POEOPLE. XD! DANATT. :3 Co-written with xxVioletxxRosexx.  
Genre: Drama

* * *

**1 - The Jerks**

* * *

"I just saw Jake kissing Brian!"

Dani sighed as he tied his hair back into a bun. This happened every morning when Matt would pick them up for school. Matt had some sort of dramatic story that Dani believed he over exaggerated and as he slipped into his jacket, Matt stared at him with those hurt brown eyes.

Dani just glared at him. "Maybe it's a handshake…? …a lipshake? Fuck, just get out of my way."

Then out of nowhere, Jake had jumped into the open window (Dani didn't want to know how or why) and Dani sighed. He did not have any time for their idiocy. Jake knelt down beside Matt, holding onto his hand, 'he forced me. I swear." Jake looked like he was in the verge of tears.

Dani stared at him. "…hey, monkey boy, how about you get out of my fucking house and never come back? Sounds good to me."

Dani grabbed onto Jake's jacket and threw him out of the window, making him land in a bush shaped like a heart.

"_**YOU FUCKING KILLER INSANE BITCH!"**_

Dani smirked. "Thank you."

Jake climbed back up the ladder near Dani's room and Dani sighed, shaking his head. "What the fuck is this? A Romeo and Juliet scene?"

Jake slowly leaned towards Matt, who seemed convinced by the sweet gesture and Jake lowered his head so that their lips met softly and Dani just looked like he was going to vomit and he would've—but luckily, he hadn't eaten anything yet and the knots forming in his stomach told him that he wouldn't eat anything. Dani's eyes started at Jake's ass, 'nothing special."

"He's better than Brian. Brian's an asshole." Matt sighed, pulling back from Jake.

Almost as if on cue, Brian walked through the door with that mischievous smirk on his lips. "What in hell's name is this?" Dani asked, blinking. "Dude, this is my house. Get out."

Dani's hand was extending so that he could reach his notebook and Brian grabbed onto Dani's wrist with a firm, tight grip that seemed to impress Brian. "…hey, I like assholes." Dani said, slowly inching forward to Brian. It seemed to be a weird fetish of him Matt had noticed.

"And I don't like you." Brian didn't hesitate into slapping Dani hard on the cheek but there was something bubbling into Dani's eyes – a sort of enjoyment.

"What the-" Brian started.

"I like it rough."

"Imma walk out of this crazy place…"

Dani threw Brian off the window as he was about to get out by the ladder, smiling when he hit the ground as Dani turned around. "He wants to play that game. I'll be equally as mean."

"…Dani!" Matt exclaimed, letting out a laugh. "Well, jerk did deserve it…"

"And if somehow Jeff walks through this window, Imma kill both of you. Fine? And if people keep stalking you, Matthew, then please, do not come into my house anymore." Dani said, crossing his arms.

"Why'd you like it when Brian slaps you? It looks like abuse." Matt asked, while Jake held him by his waist, kissing onto his collarbone.

Dani inched forward to Matt, sighing. "When nobody fucking likes you, you have to accept any opportunity for someone. Even if they do treat you like shit. Hell, I may like rough sex…but I don't like the abuse. I can just fucking handle it so I don't care if he does it. I don't limit myself because nobody wants me anyways, why should I make it hard on myself to try and find one that'll treat me right? Nobody but you does anyways. Phil avoids me. Jeff and Shan are kinda scared of me. Even the tough Adam Copeland runs away 'cause I strike fear in their hearts…"

"…maybe you should just change." Matt sighed. "You can be a better person…and then people will like you."

"Fuck that. I'm not changing myself for anyone. I've been through a lot and I have the right to act like a bastard to everyone." Dani stared down at the floor.

"You know…"

Matt and Dani's eyes met.

"…you're _kinda_ crazy…" Matt was suppressing on the word '_kinda'_ as he continued, 'but…you're also _kinda_ cute."

"Did you just call me cute?" Dani let out a howl of laughter.

"…why did I just say that?" Matt mumbled under his breath.

Dani just stared at him, glaring. "I can hear that you know, Matt. You're inches away from my face. Hell, even centimeters away…" Dani smirked. "So now we're going out?" He knew it was stupid playing this game.

"All I said is that you're cute."

"Yeah, sure." Dani raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Matt curved a line on his lips almost as if he was saying 'Dani, I don't have time for this' but Dani didn't care and Matt didn't bother saying it, knowing so. "I never said I was dating you."

Dani laughed. "Yeah, right. That kinda told me everything."

"…he never said he was dating you, stupid!" Jake snapped. Jake may not understand that Dani and Matt's jokes are often suppressed in the words they say and Matt just realized that.

Matt shook his head at Jake. "Don't call him stupid! That's rude!"

"Whatever." Jake said, still pissed off.

Dani faked a pout. "…I'm sad."

"…see?" Matt gestured a hand towards Dani.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jake exclaimed. "That is not a human being you're befriending anyways."

Matt stared at him. "Fuck off."

"Sorry…" Jake put a hand on his head. "You know when I get angry I say stuff I don't mean…"

"Highly unlikely." Dani snapped.

Jake pounced on top of Dani, both of them struggling. Dani's hands onto Jake's hair as his teeth bit at the sensitive flesh. Jake's hands were running down Dani's pants, digging into his hip as Matt stared at them, horrified. "Jake-!" Just before he could finish that sentence, Jake pulled out a pocketknife from his pocket, stabbing Dani's arm, and causing them both to stare at each other.

Matt let out a gasp of shock. "Fuck. Jake, get off him!"

"So annoying." Jake simply said, standing up and placing the knife back into his pocket as if nothing had happened while Matt just stared down at Dani, still terrified of the pocketknife incident. Jake left and Matt was still shocked as he helped Dani up, while Dani just stared at him. "So he's better than Brian? …or almost identical? Seriously, Matt, if you're gonna date someone, make sure they don't have a fucking knife next time."

Matt grabbed onto Dani's arm to stare at the blood seeping from the gash. "Dani-"

"I know first aid. First summers, remember? You go on. I'll be fine. That bastard ruined my shirt." Dani stared down at his white shirt, which was now stained with blood. "I'll go change and you go to school, fine?"

"…fine." Matt said, walking out. "Hey, if you need anything, call me."

"I'm a big boy now. I can handle myself."

* * *

The next day, Matt was waiting outside in a bench in school. He couldn't quite tell Jake to quit being his boyfriend…not without Dani and he had to tell Dani he was too scared. Just then, Matt's eyes stared upwards and Dani walked towards them and he almost looked happy – _fuck_

.

Matt raised an eyebrow as Dani sat beside him and – _Dani hugged him_.

_Fuck_.

Matt pulled him off as Dani looked at him with smiling eyes. "…should I call 911?"

Dani raised an eyebrow, going back into normal Dani mode with his hand on his hip and with attitude smeared all over his eyes, 'fuck that. I have emotions too you know. I'm not always pissed."

Jeff, Blossom, Mary and Jake made their way towards them.

Dani stared at Matt, asking him in the lowest voice possible, 'you didn't break up with that jerk and his group?"

Mary approached Dani.

Matt laughed. "He won't eat you."

"…I don't eat girls."

Mary blushed and shyly started the conversation. "Hello."

"Hello?"

Matt bit back his tongue. If there was anything that Dani sucked at, it would be small talk. Dani didn't talk to anyone but Matt that wasn't an insult or a threat. Oh, and Ville and Bam, but they don't count since Dani insulted them half the time and threatened them the other half…but there was a slim possibility of Dani going through a conversation with them without killing them.

"What's with the bow, bitch?"

Matt's eyes trailed to see that Dani was actually wearing a bow…how in fuck's name could he miss that?! The fuchsia bow that was tied to a ribbon at the left side of his hair… Matt wanted to touch it and see if it was real or if he was just tired and imagining things and he did.

Damn. It was real.

Dani stood up, staring into Jake's eyes. "Fuck off. The bow is none of your business."

Mary who held Blossom in her embrace right now, started laughing. "Maybe it's love."

"Love?" Jake laughed. "Who's love him? Probably forced the poor guy to date him…what did you threaten? His life, his family, his girlfriend…what exactly?"

Matt stood up. "That's enough."

"Great. Matt has balls." Dani clapped, with no enthusiasm at all.

Jake glared at him. "I can be mean if I want."

"See? I'm happy." Dani grinned, continuing his dead-sounding claps. "Happy person."

Jake grabbed onto Dani's collar. "You're an ugly person."

"JAKE! That's my best friend!"

Jake turned around and shoved Dani towards Matt, who held him from falling down. "I'm not ugly, bitch. Not compared to you, I'm a Greek God in that case." Dani stuck his tongue out childishly.

Brian walked towards them, grinning at the display in front of him.

Dani stared at him. "Fuck. They're brothers. Matt, how can you miss the resemblance?!"

Brian grabbed onto Dani's wrist and shoved him past a tree. "Hey, hey, hey! Dude, I'm not wearing the jeans for this!"

"Brian, leave him alone." Matt snapped.

Brian's fist connected with Matt's face, causing him to hit the metal of the bench hard as he slipped towards the floor. "That should keep you occupied for a few minutes." Brian smirked. Brian turned to face Dani. "Now, the ugly bitch."

Dani stared at Brian, as Dani grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him towards Jake, making them both hit each other and tumble down. "Just get out of here. I don't feel like destroying you both."

"And Matt, it's over."

Even though Jake was a jerk and Matt was going to do it, Matt still felt a bang of pain as Dani helped him up. "Good riddance, bitches!" Dani exclaimed.

Jake snapped. "It's 'cause you have a crush on your best friend and I hate Filth."

"Get. The. Fuck. Outta. Here." Dani said, glaring at him.

* * *

"I feel like coffee now."

"I feel like bashing your head in."

"On second thought, I don't need the coffee."

Bam and Dani stared at each other for a moment as Dani poured himself a cup of coffee and gestured to Bam to do it himself, because certainly. He wasn't anyone's maid. "Why do we always meet up in Dani's house?" Jeff asked, sitting down.

"…'cause Dani's parents are always out."

Dani stretched. "Exactly."

"Jeff, what's the matter?"

"…he's too young." Dani simply said.

"Bam is younger than me!" Jeff interjected.

"Thanks." Bam mumbled under his breath. "By what? Two years?"

"Two years make a big difference."

"Children." Dani snapped. "If you want video games, my parents still buy me those."

Bam and Jeff ran out of the room as Dani stared at Matt and Ville, before sitting down and sipping his coffee.

"Dani, you seem-"

"What?" Dani snapped at Ville. "What? I seem what?"

"…jeez." Ville stepped backwards, allowing Dani to refill his cup of coffee for the sixth time in a row.

"…drinking all that coffee isn't good for you." Matt pointed out.

"…fuck it. When did I care about my health?" Dani sat down and started sipping again while Jeff and Bam hit out to hear the conversation that was going on, both trying hard not to laugh and blow their cover.

A rock had gone through the window and Dani turned his head around to see Jake standing there.

"Do you not have anything better to do than break my house and stalk Matt?!"

"…I was bored so I came over."

Jake had opened the forgotten to be shut tight window and slipped inside, sitting at the counter. "So whatcha got for me? I'm an awesome guest…oh, and who's the anorexic bitch over here?"

Ville blinked. "Fuck off."

"Damn. He's Dani's twin."

"And better looking than you'll ever be."

Ville grinned. "I'm good looking."

"…I never stated that. I said that you looked better than the muffed up demented person over there called Jake. Besides, you need food to have a body…so I'm considering you as a skeleton I'll hang as a Halloween decoration."

Jake laughed. "He'll scare off everyone for sure. He does a better job as a scarecrow."

"Hey, nobody's allowed to make fun of Ville but me." Dani snapped. "Besides, the crows would make him pee his pants. He needs something more Baby Rated."

Ville sighed. "I'm not gonna comment on that."

"See? That's manners." Dani snapped at Jake.

"BAMBI! Don't-!"

Bam fell on top of Jeff, Jeff trying to push the younger male off him. Jake let out a howl of laughter. "Oh, look, it's the young fuck artists."

"Hey, hey, nobody makes fun of Jeff." Matt snapped as Ville went to help Bam get off Jeff.

"Yeah!" Bam exclaimed, bouncing as he got on top of Jake and bit his ear, causing Dani to laugh.

"See? _That's_ a fighter." Dani grabbed onto Ville's hand and waved it around. "_This_ is a Halloween decoration."

Jake pulled Bam off and pulling out his pocketknife in a second, stabbing the thirteen year old in the shoulder.

"HEY!" Ville exclaimed.

Bam's eyes pricked with anger and it suppressed the pain as he pushed Jake off. "Yo, dude, that wasn't cool!"

"Fuck, you hurt a thirteen year old kid, Jake." Ville walked towards him, looking at the cut and inspecting it. Jake grabbed onto Bam's hand and pushed him towards the counter, allowing his back to hit the cold marble.

"Whatcha gonna do, anorexic bitch?" Jake stared at Ville as his face paled.

"…you. Bastard."

"Ha! He got Ville angry." Dani laughed.

Ville shoved Jake towards the marble counter himself, Jake wincing as Ville stared at him, glaring angrily. "…and a thirteen year old could handle it better than your ass."

Bam nodded his head, walking away but Jake grabbed onto his wrist and pushed him towards Ville before slapping him harshly.

Matt covered Jeff's eyes. "That's fucking enough!"

Jake kicked Bam in his thigh, causing him to crouch downward while he tugged at his hair so violently that bits of his bleached black hair had fell from his head. Bam had bleached his hair blue before, just to try it out, and the white bleach was in his hair too long…and the blue dye made him look like a cloud than a cool electric blue he was aiming for. So he had dyed his frail hair black again before anyone besides Jeff saw the mess that had been created.

"Stop it!" Ville screamed out, grabbing onto Jake's hair himself but being as weak as he was, Jake flipped him towards Dani and Dani had caught him while Matt gasped. "I'll…I'll take Jeff outta here."

"Yeah while I kill Jake." Dani snapped. "It's gonna get a little too violent."

"I'm fifteen-"

"Just walking out with me, Jeffy."

Matt led Jeff out the door and into the living room while Jake continued to take off Bam's hair like there was now tomorrow and then Dani decided to bounce on top of Jake who hit him towards the sink and blood seeped out of Dani's head. "Ville, get a pipe or something. You fighting like that isn't gonna do us no good."

Ville, in a rush, grabbed onto a metal hammer he'd known Dani stashed in a drawer before hitting Jake's back. Jake grabbed onto Ville's wrist and kicked him hard in his ribcage while Dani tried to sit up straight and see straight…

Matt ran in again, gasping at the sight as anger boiled. "Hey, leave Ville alone. Leave us all the fuck alone. What do you want from us, you piece of shit?"

Jake laughed. "Because it's fun."

He shoved Ville towards Matt, which wasn't much because Ville hit Matt like a feather hit a cushion.

Bam screamed when he realized that his long hair had been cropped short in seconds. "Fuck! I used to have nice hair too!"

"…you didn't have anything good on you." Jake snapped.

"Hey!" Ville exclaimed, trying to move towards Jake again while Jake laughed and shoved him towards Dani, causing Dani to hit the window.

"Valo, I'd so eat you if I can see you."

Bam held his head in his hand. "I just woke up from a 10 hour sleep…fuck…" his head was throbbing.

"…maybe 'cause you fucked so many guys-"

Ville hit him with a pipe he'd gotten from the counter.

Dani blinked. "I saw that. But I won't believe it."

Jake had fallen to the floor, with blood seeping out of his gash as Ville looked over at Bam and then back at Dani. "I shouldn't have brought him here. Sorry, Bambi."

"It's okay, Villa."

They embraced and it kinda looked sweet. If only Dani didn't puke at the thought of sweet. "…a sixteen year old best friends with a thirteen year old. Adorable."

"Fuck off, Dani." Bam laughed.

Dani grabbed onto Jake's collar. "I'll be rid of him. He's not allowed to bleed on my house…"

"I still don't believe Valo ended up saving our asses." Matt laughed.

Ville glared.

Dani laughed. "You ticked him off. Fear Captain Valo of the Seven Food Groups…and his pipe of doom. He has a sidekick that can fight better than Matt can."

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh, and clean up the blood…I don't wanna explain to my Mom why someone was bleeding on the floor."

By the time that Dani had returned, Matt embraced him tightly, kissing onto Dani's cheek.

"Fuck…what happened?" Dani asked. "I have to clean the blood up myself, don't I?"

"Nah. It's 'cause you actually stood by my through Jake and Brian." Matt laughed.

"Well, next time reward me with something that won't make me puke later."

Matt dug into his backpack. "We were gonna give you this later on but…" Bam nodded his head as Matt pulled out an Iron Maiden shirt for Dani.

Dani grabbed it and stared at it. "I love it."

"…that's the biggest compliment he's ever given us." Ville said, eyes widening. Dani put it on the counter and took off his shirt, as he turned around to put the shirt on the counter and Ville raised an eyebrow.

"…Dani?"

"Huh?"

"…why do you have an Iron Maiden cover tattooed on your back?"

Ville stared at the artwork. It was from their album, '_Fear in the Dark'_. And on top of that, _'Iron Maiden'_ was written on his back, with their symbol. Ville reached out to touch it. "Wow."

"…skinny freak, you should have my band's name on your ass."

"…only if you have mine on your ass."

Dani and Ville turned. "Let's do that sometime." Dani slowly slid the shirt over his head, which acted as a full blown dress from Dani's height. Dani stared down and pulled down his pants. "Don't need that."

Ville laughed. "God, that's adorable. You're so tiny and the shirt is so huge on you."

"…Valo, you want to be shortened to 4 feet? I'm not a baby, you know."

Matt put his hand around Dani's waist and pulled him close into an embrace once more. "There."

Dani stared at him as Matt inhaled his scent. "I never realized how feminine you smell like."

Dani pulled back. "Matthew, do you want me to _eat_ you?"

Jeff laughed, walking in. "It's 'cause Matt likes Dani."

Dani cocked his head to one side. "You know, Jake mentioned it before and Jeff's mentioning it now…"

Matt stepped back slowly.

Dani just stared at him.

"…Dani…do you wanna go out with me?"

"…like a date?" Dani spat the words out as if they were acid which caused Matt to wince slightly.

"_Kinda_."

"You're _kinda _stupid but hey. I'll go."

Matt allowed a smile to form on his lips. "Thank God!" Matt embraced Dani once more and picked him up, causing Dani to swing around his bare feet as he tried to move out of Matt's tight embrace.

"Adorable!" Ville laughed.

"…you…I'm gonna tattoo your ass in your sleep." Dani snapped.

"…I'd like to see that happen!"

* * *

Matt and Jeff sat by the bench as Jeff fed the ducks with bread crumbs, laughing at them as Bam and Ville made their way towards them.

Matt laughed. "Villa, you look like you're in serious pain."

"I am. Bastard tattooed my ass."

"Dani?"

Ville nodded his head.

"HA!" Matt exclaimed. "Turn around. We wanna see."

"…you wanna see my ass in public view?"

Bam pulled down Ville's pants and underwear down at the same time, as Ville turned around to scream at Bam for that moment.

"Shit…" Matt laughed. "He tattooed his band's name on your ass."

"I don't wanna walk around with HIM imprinted on my ass throughout my life." Ville pulled his pants and underwear up, blushing as a bunch of children giggled as they passed through while their mothers stared at Ville, glaring coldly.

In that second, Jake slapped Ville's ass as Ville winced in pain. "Fuck."

"Hey. Nobody puts move on Ville in front of me! That's gross!" Bam exclaimed, hiding behind Jeff. "I don't wanna get into this again."

"Just so you won't get out of the way this time…" Jake grabbed onto Ville's wrist and hit him towards a tree where Brian walked towards him and pinned him there, attacking his lips to Ville's viciously.

Jake grabbed onto Bam by his hair as Jeff let out a scream of horror. "Leave him alone!" Tears gathered into Jeff's eyes as Matt held Jeff. "…hey…it'll be okay."

He turned to Jake. "Jake, enough is enough."

"I have Brandon and Brian now." Jake smirked. "They're gonna make sure Ville is occupied while we break you suckers down."

"Hey! Don't hurt Ville! He's fragile!"

Jake grabbed onto Bam's arm and twisted it around his back, allowing a scream to escape while Matt stood up to help and Brandon cupped Jeff's mouth up. Jake hit Bam in the stomach, causing him to crouch downward while Jake bit his earlobe. "Fucking bitch."

Matt was held by Brian in a second, hit towards the bench as he dragged him towards Ville and pushed him there, basically sandwich-ing Ville from an exit. Jake punched Bam into his face, causing blood to leak out of his mouth. "Fuck."

"Hey! Leave those children alone!" Dani exclaimed, walking in on them. Nobody could've done anything to stop this. They were too scared out of Jake and his authority…fuck last names. It shouldn't matter to anyone that he came from a good family and they wouldn't dare taint his name…even if it was at the expensive of two children.

Jake pulled down Bam's pants and Ville stood there, dazed and horrified as Jake bit down at Bam's ear. "…your anorexic friend will be snapped in half if you don't do this."

"You sick fuck." Bam snapped, walking towards Matt and pulling down his pants, causing Matt to look confused for a moment before Bam shoved himself inside of him. "Yes." Jake laughed.

Matt gasped. "Fuck, Bambi. Get off me."

"…I won't." Bam tried to sound convincing and of a rapist's kind but fuck, he was only thirteen and Matt…Matt was eighteen. But Bam didn't _look_ thirteen. He looked somewhere along the lines of seventeen but he stopped growing then. Ville looked twenty even if he was only sixteen.

"Get off." Matt snapped. Bam tried to move into Matt, but he was too scared of it as Jeff stared at the horror in front of his eyes, Brandon holding onto his mouth still but giving him quite a closer look into this.

"…hey!" Dani was now being held by Brian while Jake observed. "Bam's a kid! You can't make him try and rape Matt! He doesn't know the first thing about sex."

"Do something, kid!"

Bam moved inside of him, a bit deeper and bit down his lower lip. This was so humiliating. Matt may be covered by Bam but Bam had nothing to cover him. His pants were down and he was in public eye's view. _Shit_.

Jake snapped and pushed Bam further into Matt, allowing a scream to escape from Matt. "Fuck, kid!"

"Fuck him." Jake bit down at Bam's ear as Bam nodded, trying to follow Jake's orders.

"You sick, sick, perverted freak…" Dani said under his breath.

After Jake realized it was useless, he'd thrown Bam on the floor, while Bam quickly tried to dress himself but he knew it was no use. Everyone saw everything. Matt fixed his pants, pulling back from a crushed Ville and Ville fell suddenly without anyone to push him towards the tree.

"Ha." Jake laughed. "I'm gonna make you guys' lives living Hells."

He walked towards Jeff and kissed his lips. "Liked what you saw, kid?"

Jeff shook his head, tears cascading down his eyes… "No."

"Oh, and before I go," Jake grabbed onto a metal pipe from Brandon and bashed Matt in the head before looking over at Ville. "You're next, princess. Be aware."

Ville just glared at him as he leaned down to help Bam.

"Fuck him." Bam snapped. "Are you okay, Villa?"

"My head broke. Bambi, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright."

Dani and Jeff were released at that second so Jake's henchmen could follow Jake. Dani walked towards Bam, 'are you okay, kid? Jake has gotten an addiction to hurting you. Should we call the hospital or something?"

"…Call a salon. I need hair." Bam said, holding his short tufts of hair.

Jeff ran towards him, embracing him, tears cascading down his cheeks as sobs escaped. "Bambi, it was horrible! It was horrible! I'm sorry! We're all sorry! Bambi!"

"It's fine!" Bam laughed. "Let's just get outta here. I'm just glad he didn't do anything to Ville. The little emotional turmoil…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Bambi?"

Bam nodded his head. "I don't give a shit about what Jake does 'cause if I do, he'll probably keep doing it to me."

"…your arm…"

"I think it's broken."

"Imma take Bam into the hospital." Ville stared at the blood seeping from Matt's head. "…and Matt too."

Dani nodded. "Imma take Jeff home."

Jeff tried to wipe away his tears but he couldn't. Dani just grabbed onto Jeff's hand and pulled him towards his car.

* * *

Now in jeans, a sweater and a mustard yellow scarf, Dani laid down Jeff onto the couch, who was still sobbing horribly. Dani had went to his house to change since Jeff didn't want to go home just then. But nothing stopped from the inevitable happening. Jeff had to go home sometime.

Gilbert walked in automatically. "What happened?"

Dani just looked up at him. "Some shitload."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Dani talked the same way to everyone. "…explain."

Dani sighed. "Well, see…Matt took Jeff to the part and Ville brought Bam so they could play and they called me so I could come along. I hate being in the house all fucking alone but I just woke up from bed so I came and I saw that Jake was harassing them and he brought Brandon and Brian with him too. He forced Bam to rape Matt in front of everyone in the park, and Jeff had to see all of this. He also broke Bam's arm and bashed Matt's head in with a pipe…"

"That's sick!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Dani exclaimed. "But we couldn't do anything. Nobody did anything. Not even call the police. Hell, the police would've been too scared for their fucking jobs. Jake, Brian and Bandon own the own 'cause their father owns so many industries and companies and if they move away, all our economy would break but that gives them no right to do whatever they want with us! Their father is convinced that they're angels." Dani said under his breath.

"You were in jail for that, right?"

"For saying the truth? Yes!" Dani exclaimed, snapping. "They forced me to test out their products…like this fertility medication and a few medicines that made me feel so fucking hungry and tired. I wouldn't tell Matt or Jeff or anyone straight to their face…Hell, they'd be concerned but I don't want anyone concerned for me."

Dani's eyes was on the now sleeping Jeff who was snorting and turning from side to side. "Besides, pain is a part of life. I just take it. No matter how extreme it is."

"Oh my…but nobody knows the effects of these drugs on people."

"That's why they're testing it on me. It's either me or my rabbits and nobody touches my rabbits," Dani said, stroking his stomach. "But I'm pregnant and I know it and I don't fucking care. I just don't wanna tell anyone."

"You're pregnant."

Dani fished out an envelope from his backpack and opened it, showing the father. "There…see? The fetus?"

Gilbert held the ultrasound picture close to his eyes. "Yes. I do see it. It's so tiny…how long did you know this?"

"…for about a month. My pregnancy symptoms are low now but the Doctors found a lot of stuff in the drugs they used to pump me up with that will affect me badly…they say that now I might just puke once a week and get a little nauseous every now and then, but it's gonna get a lot worse later on and I can't hide it from my parents, you know? But they're always table-hopping and chugging down drinks that I have no time to say it to their faces."

Gilbert stared at Dani for a moment. "…whose the father, Dani?"

Dani shook his head. "It's Mizanin. My former boyfriend. Who dumped me after he took away my virginity? That Mizanin. Fucking slut."

"Oh. Oh my Goodness."

"It's fine. I don't need anyone's pity."

Dani turned around and walked out with Matt staring down at him as Dani stopped in his position. "You okay?"

Matt nodded his head. "Yeah…I guess…Dani, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah."

"Still up for our date tonight?"

"Yes."

Dani stepped out, not looking back as he stopped in his place to choke back a sob. No. Not into public's view…never…Dani ran, not stopping for any reason as he stopped by his house, opening the gate and running towards his the backyard, opening up a doorway and running downstairs, finally collapsing onto a bedspread of his as he grabbed onto a pillow and curled up into a ball, allowing the tears to cascade and the sobs to escape his lips.

* * *

**Ouch. XD!**

**That took forever to write. I dunno why…it just did. O_O**

**We were role-playing by the way, XD! I wrote out the details. She plays Matt, Brandon, Brian, Jake, Mary, Blossom and Jeff and I play Bam, Ville, Shannon (**_**will appear later**_**) and Dani. O_O She plays a lot of characters…XD! Also there will be mentions of (**_**Hardly Here's**_**) KitKat's awesome JoMo muse and her astounding Phil muse.**

**Speaking of characters…**

**STEVEN. XD. **

_**Dani: he's not gonna be in the fic too, is he? O_O**_

…**that would be awesome but no, XD!**

**Yesh. We know the drama. :3**

**Dani: ...**

**Oh, and _I love Kassandra Diaz_. X3. Who may or may not be reading this, XD!**

**Dani: I say she's eating. **

**Peace out from…**

**Sam and Casey. X3. **


	2. The Confusion

**XD. Yesh. Yesh. We RP fast and awesomely too! :D**

**

* * *

2 – The Confusion**

* * *

Jake pulled his head over the open window. He'd known that Matt would always sleep with the windows open. It was just his thing…his hand ran down Matt's thigh as he fell asleep. Matt was such a heavy sleeper.

Jake pulled out a tape and flipped Matt's CD player over, where his CD was playing, and he pulled that out, throwing it on the floor while he tossed his CD inside…

They said things that people heard in their sleep subconsciously went to their head. To make them believe it.

Jake walked out.

"…_who's your friend, Matty? …is it Dani? Jeffy…? Ohhh…we know it's not Bambi. Bam raped you, didn't he? The little piece of shit…RAPED you, Matty…Jake knows the truth, Matty…Jake knows the truth…"_

A vivid image blasted into Matt's head, disturbing his dreams and making nightmares as the memory tampered and cold thoughts burned into his mind.

**

* * *

**

Matt woke up that morning, flinching and allowing his CD player to crash towards the ground as he hyperventilated. He turned to one side, the sweat sliding off his back… _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Bam…

Supposedly, sweet innocent Bam…

Matt shook his head but his head replayed those nightmares, those nightmares that felt so real…he somehow knew that they were. Matt grabbed onto his CD player and tossed it on his table, slipping a shirt over his beige tank, him already wearing jeans and sliding his food into slip-ons.

"Matty! Breakfast!"

Matt nodded to himself and walked downstairs, watching Jeff and Bam sit on the side of the table while Ville was holding onto a sick-looking Dani who had was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Villa? What's wrong with Dani?"

"Tired." Ville sighed. "He came to my house at one in the morning claiming he couldn't sleep…you know, in the Dani sorta way. I fell asleep but when I woke up, he was still awake. Took him over here 'cause wanted to take some medication pills at 6. So…yeah, he's falling asleep. What are you doing up so early?"

"And B-B-Bam…?" Matt couldn't even say his name right.

"Well, he practically lives with me." Ville grinned. "So yeah…brought him over here too. Can't leave him alone in my house."

Matt wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Matty, you still tense about yesterday?"

"The rape in the park?" Matt finally got it. He forgot the rest of what happened that day and focused on it. So it was true. "…yeah, I'm perfectly fine about it." Matt snapped, his voice burning with sarcasm.

Bam was about to say something but Matt opened his mouth again. "Get out of my house."

Bam looked over at Jeff who was confused and dazed, as his eyes widened but he nodded his head towards Bam, trying to somehow tell him that he'll try and figure this out. Bam walked out. Ville tried to carry Dani but ended up tipping over and hitting the chair.

"…Ville, you can barely carry your own lunch tray…" Jeff reminded him.

"Can too!"

"…children," Dani sat up, his head throbbing, looking over at Ville. "…and you, I'll kill you for dropping me onto your rock solid head."

Ville turned his head to Matt. "Matt, why? You were okay with what happened yesterday! You know as well as I do that Bam had no choice! Jake was being all bossy and—"

Matt shook his head. "You're standing up for a kid, you do know that, right?"

Ville stood up, staring into Matt's eyes before turning around and staring at Dani who was now looking at the Jeff that was trying to hold back his tears. "So does that mean that I'm not gonna see Bambi again?!"

"…no! He's a bad influence on you, Jeff!"

"What influence? He's 13! This is crazy, Matty!"

"Matt!" Ville exclaimed. "Bam is Jeff's only friend and Jeff is Bam's…you can't just do that to them!"

"WELL, I HATE BAM!" Matt exclaimed, his voice hurting his throat from the excessive loudness that was in his voice.

"He's a kid! Who I happen to love very much."

"Pedophile."

"…what did you call me?" Ville snapped, 'I have no intentions of starting any relationship with Bam! It's just that I don't like seeing him get hurt! He's close to me. I'm more than just his babysitter."

"Get out of here!" Matt snapped.

Ville nodded his head as he left, leaving Dani and Jeff alone in the room with Matt as Matt stared at Dani. "For once, you're the only sensible person around here. They just don't get—"

Dani's lips met with Matt's, a collision of heat and power as Matt's hand trailed alongside Dani's waist. "Yes."

Matt said, biting into Dani's ear, turning towards Jeff. "Go to the other room, Jeffro."

Jeff looked outside. "I'm gonna talk to Bambi." He ran outside, slamming the door shut as Matt continued attacking Dani's lips with his own, furiously. Dani pulled back for a second, to take short sharp breaths.

Matt stroked Dani's hair. "Everything hurts." Matt finally stated, turning his head back towards the window. "You seem to understand, don't you?"

"That you're confused? That's why you started kissing me? 'Cause you want to do something else than just be angry?" Dani asked, sitting down onto the counter. "Hell, I'm not gonna be your toy 'cause I know that's the case. If we're gonna form a relationship, I'm not gonna be your chew toy, got it?"

Matt nodded. "I'm sorry…it's just that—"Matt blinked. "Everything hurts." He repeated.

Matt turned around and embraced Dani tightly. "I dunno what's going on anymore. I guess that yesterday, we were just normal children, with normal lives, who didn't care about anything…but now, all this sort of stuff keep happening to us…Jeff saw me getting raped by his best friend, Ville is gonna get hurt on my expense and we don't know how hard that's gonna be for him…he's fragile and he doesn't even know how frail he can be."

Dani nodded his head. "And then there's the fact that you guys are suffering 'cause of Jake. Fucking jerk."

Dani squeezed Matt's hand. "It's gonna be okay, you bastard."

"Bitch." Matt laughed.

At that minute, John Morrison walked through the door, along with Tina, who had her orange hair straightened and her green eyes pulsed with a bit of electric life. "…you invited them?" Matt asked.

"…Villa did. He thought if he'd call someone who knows something about insomnia then I could fall asleep."

"Imma diagnose Dani." John grinned. "It's from drinking all that coffee…now pay me."

Dani pulled out a black object, opening his lipstick and staring at John. "…now?"

"…it's on the house?" it was more of a question than a response on John's behalf.

Dani sighed. "You need to talk to B A M soon, Matty. He didn't do anything. He was forced to do it…Jake just took advantage of him."

"…fine." Matt said.

"Bam? Who's he? Oh, the little child? …well, he doesn't look little but he is in fact only 13—"John cupped his hand over Tina's mouth. "…how about we go?"

"_Go_." Dani ordered, glaring coldly.

Once that Matt and Dani were alone again, in that second, Dani had fell into Matt's arms, snoring, drool seeping from his mouth. Matt let out a soft laugh, his fingers treading through Dani's hair.

Everything was just so fucked up…

**

* * *

**

Matt watched as Dani walked towards their table.

Dani just stared at Ville, who was writing something on his sketchbook and then Dani grinned, grabbing onto a cup of pudding and looked over at Matt. "Hold Ville down for me."

Matt didn't even ask he grabbed onto Ville's shoulders and pulled him towards his lap and in seconds, Dani had dumped the cold liquid inside of Ville's mouth. "Eat, bitch!"

Ville wiped his mouth. "I did!"

"…I'm not convinced that you ate your imaginary food." Dani pushed his bag lunch towards Ville. "There, I packed you something and you are eating every inch of it there…I don't fucking care if you can't fit that thing in your tiny stomach."

Ville nodded his head. "Fine."

Dani sat on the table, looking at Matt.

Matt was in a black shirt which had a dark green and soft green vest on it and simple low-rise faded jeans. The long sleeved of the shirt was rolled back to show his muscular arms. Dani was in white pants and a classic black button down, wearing boots that looked like they belonged to the military.

Dani stared at Ville's clothing. Black was a color people wore if they were fat…not when they were so skinny that their bones showed. Ville was in a cropped top and jeans, his hair hid by his hat.

Dani just kept staring at his stomach for the time being. "…eat. Or stop wearing those tops. I don't wanna see the lining of your skeleton."

"Anyone watching?" both Ville and Dani asked at the same time.

"Nope."

Ville grabbed onto a cigarette and lit it while Dani pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Fuck you two and your habits. You're gonna get caught."

"…the teacher that is watching over us is basically blind."

"…true." Matt shrugged.

After minutes of silence, Matt's eyes widened. "_Dani_?"

"Yeah?"

"You're _bleeding_."

"Huh?"

Dani reached his hand down towards his pants and realized that blood was seeping through his white pants. "Fuck my life."

"Dani! That's serious!"

Ville just stared as he stood up, 'I'm gonna go call somebody."

"Heyo! It's okay! I don't care so neither should you."

Matt's arms wrapped around Dani's waist as he pulled Dani upwards. "You rest and I'll take you to the hospital."

"Yes. Yes."

"It's a good idea." Dani nodded. "Ville should skip PE. Let the fat settle in."

"DANI!"

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you I'm fine…"

Dani was down onto a cot, which was stained white in seconds because of the excessive blood seeping from his pants. Matt was sitting beside him while Ville stood. Dani grabbed onto Ville's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. "…nurse, go get me some food."

"Dani! I ate! I'm so fucking full Imma explode."

"You barely ate half the stuff I gave you! Nurse!"

Matt cupped a hand through Dani's mouth. "I'll go get him some food…just tell me what the Doctor says."

Minutes after Matt walked out, the Doctor had walked in, staring at Dani and then Ville. "Are you too…?"

"He's my wife." Ville said, wrapping his hand around Dani's shoulder. "We have thirteen children and even more cats in our house. I'm sixteen and he's nineteen but he got held back a year 'cause of the baby drama in our house."

"Fuck no." Dani snapped. "You be the wife. I'm the man around here."

"Actually…" the Doctor shook his head. "Anyways…Dani, it's just…it's a normal bleeding that happens during a pregnancy. It's nothing to be worried about…so I'd ask any one of your female friends for one of those…"

"Fuck. It's like I'm having my period in my pregnancy."

"…you can say that."

Ville stared at him. "Period? Pregnancy? Dani, you're a chick?"

"Look, I tried out a fertility drug, Mike fucked me…I got pregnant. Normal stuff."

"Normal?" Ville's head was spinning and if he was standing up, he would've sat down. "Dani, are you okay about this?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Ville sighed. "Dani…"

"Um…so I'll leave you two alone now?" the nervous man had exited the door in a burst of relief as Ville continued to stare at Dani.

"Just don't tell anyone." Dani snapped. "Okay, skinny ass?"

"…yeah, sure." Ville gave in.

Matt had walked in at that moment, holding a bunch of sugary sweets in his hands and dumping them on Ville's lap.

"Hell yeah!" Dani exclaimed.

"…what'd he say?"

"Um…" Dani started.

"…um…" Ville tried to think of something. "…Dani was fucking himself too much?"

Silence roamed.

"_YOUUU! YOU! IMMA RAPE YOU, SKINNY FUCKING ASS!"_

Matt burst out laughing. "Dani, don't rape him!"

"_IMMA FUCKING RAPE HIM. IMMA STICK MY DICK INTO HIS SKINNY ASS AND WATCH HIM CRY…I OWN HIS ASS!!!!"_

**

* * *

**

That night, Matt walked hand in hand with Dani after their little date into the Hardy household. Jeff was sleeping onto Bam's lap and Bam had his head pressed against the couch. Gilbert was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of talk show as he turned his head to see Matt and Dani hand in hand. "…Dani is gonna go shower. He's staying here tonight since his parents are out of town."

Matt had no courage to tell him that Dani's parents were always either out of town or too drunk to notice Dani's existence in the house.

"Oh." Gilbert nodded his head. "…why are Dani's parents almost always out of town? I know once or twice in a year in a fine…but this is happening every month now! They'd go away for two weeks in a row and come back in the last two then dump him back here again."

"Oh," Matt took a breath. "Well, they are in a business and all."

Gilbert nodded his head. "I guess it must be hard for him."

"Not really. Dani doesn't seem to care about anything." Matt kissed Jeff's forehead before walking upstairs, hearing the water of the shower run. He picked up a book from his shelf and started reading and before he knew it, Dani walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet and his pajamas made of an Bullet For My Valentine shirt that as always, was too big on him so it was sort of a dress and he jumped onto Matt, attacking his lips with Matt's. Matt laughed throughout the tiny kisses that was supplied afterwards.

Matt's fingers stroked through Dani's hair. "You're adorable."

"…yes."

"Do you have Iron Maiden underwear too?"

Dani smirked. "You can see them?"

"…yeah…I thought you hated Bullet For My Valentine."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Why do you even own a BFMV shirt then?"

"…'cause you love them."

"…_YOU'RE ADORABLE!!!!" _

Matt burst into laughter.

"Don't push it, Hardy."

**

* * *

**

**X3.**

**The last chapter was longer but meh. XD! **

**Peace out from…**

**Sam and Casey. X3.**


End file.
